thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian Hive
Sebastian is a tribute created by Nommehzombies, dont not use him without permission! He is also the first tribute EVER named Sebastian, so any other tributes are copying his swagger. Information Name: Sebastian Hive District: 2 (can be from 5, 9 as well) Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 6'1 Weight: 176 WoC: Butcher Knife; Hurlbat Appearance: Pictures> Backstory: Sebastian was raised near the center of District 2, by both his parents. Strangely enough, neither of them are victors, which made him harder to train. But, with the assistance of an underground training school, he became lethal. By the age of 15, they decided to switch him into a Private School, somehow getting more funds from nowhere. There, he learned the fundamental traits, and eloquence of society. He switched egos, from jock, to alternative, until he decided that prep, class and style were the proper adjustments for his preferred lifestyle. Now lethal with an assortment of weapons, and polite with society, his parents were both proud of him, and even more that this was their creation, their block for the world. But they didn't know the sadistic person hiding behind the veil of glamour and etiquette. Almost every part of him loved to see a rich red color, whether from himself or a person. And then the thrill of running a sharp blade across skin. (Or, foam dummies) He assumed it was almost the same, only more spine tingling exciting. The Hunger Games only come one a year, add his chances along with the near hundred that volunteer each year, it is very minuscule chance he will get reaped. But he refuses to let this year slip yet again out of his hands. This is his last year to get reaped, then he will be too old for the reaping balls, and miss his chance at any sort of bloodshed. Oh, but he refused. The smell of jagged flesh fills his nose already, and he plasters his boy toy smile on his face. Personality: Sebastian has a handsome, groomed personality... So people believe. His inner self fights the killing psychotic person within. Manipulative may also be in the mix, with his gorgeous face and attitude toward people. Why let that go to waste? Appreciation is very little, but he does like a good challenge. Any mouse that nibbles back is good kill. Other than that, his is very secure, confident, and sadistic. What more could he ask for? Interview Angle: Appear to the Capitol people a charming, handsome man, with a twinge of killing hunger, underlaid with some lace humor. Add very little comments about other tributes. And use his signature crooked smile as much as possible. Bloodbath Strategy: Drive his insane hunger home. Let his knife explore where it wants to go. And if another career tries to run away from the pack, gently slit his throat, since he was a former ally. Take some food for storage in case anything might happen to the larger supply of it. Games Strategy: Stick with the careers, if any of the females show a sexual interest with him, utilize it for an extra link and support in the pack. Obviously kill any and all tributes, preferably the stronger ones for, then aim for the weak ones later. Never let arrogance get him, and approach all enemies with sincere care, and respect that they also might be a psychotic killer as he is. Alliance: Careers. Token: None, he cares nothing about material possessions. Current Games The Conclusion Games Rank: ?/52 Kills: Hanna Stephanie, Ratta Wallace Killed by: No one yet Extra Information: Sebastian is currently fighting at the cornucopia with the careers. Category:District 2 Category:Career Tribute Category:Nommyzombies Tributes Category:18 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 5 Category:Males Category:Volunteer